Angel
by Rose Breznska
Summary: A Guardian Angel? Do you believe in that?/ Warning : T-(plus-plus) for the almost-mature theme/ AU/ OOC/ JeanSasha!/ Happy reading! :)


**Angel**

**Presented By Rose Breznska**

**Warning : T++ for the almost-mature theme, Alternative Universe, Out of characters, standard warning applied**

**Disclaimer : Isayama Hajime**

**Don't read if you hate, you've been warned**

.

_A Guardian Angel?_

Bibir tipis itu bergetar dan pucat, meski seulas lipstik merah tersapu diatasnya. Serupa dengan wajah manisnya yang juga memucat dengan darah yang mulai membeku. Deru nafasnya mengepul, mengisi udara kosong di atas kepalanya. Bergabung dengan serpihan salju yang bersih. Nafasnya serasa terbakar ketika serpihan itu sedikit demi sedikit mengalir ke dalam rongga dadanya, menimbulkan rasa perih, yang berusaha tidak ia hiraukan.

Mentari sudah terlelap sekian jam lalu, hari sudah akan berakhir dalam guliran detik yang terus berdetak. Ia mulai berpikir untuk kembali membalikkan tubuhnya dan meringkuk dalam selimut hangat dan segelas coklat panas dalam genggaman. Ia menggeleng-geleng keras, menepis harapan dalam pikirannya. Lamunannya berganti dengan kesadarannya mencari nafkah untuk mengisi lambungnya yang kosong.

Yes, money.

_Do you believe in that?_

Ia ingat ketika usianya lebih muda, ia adalah salah satu bintang di sekolahnya. Dengan prestasi yang membanggakan dan cemerlang. Ia ingat semua mimpi yang ia rajut dalam angan-angannya, cita-citanya untuk membuat keluarganya bangga padanya, untuk menjadi seseorang yang sukses dan membanggakan. Dan ketika usianya menginjak delapan belas, ia melangkahkan kedua kakinya untuk mencari dan mewujudkan mimpi-mimpinya.

Kedua irisnya menatap kosong pada aspal hitam di depan telapak kakinya yang ada di ujung trotoar. Aspal itu berkilauan dalam sorotan lemah dari lampu jalanan, seperti sebuah cermin. Ia menatap aspal itu dalam diam, mengimajinasikan sekelebat figur dirinya dalam cermin itu.

Yes, herself now.

_Is he's really exist?_

Wajah yang ada dalam refleksi semu itu, wajah yang perlahan tenggelam dan terbuang. Hancur. Dengan semua impian yang juga pecah, terhantam kenyataan pahit, membuatnya runtuh. Ia menggigit bibirnya yang tipis dan dingin. Menahan perih tak tertahan dalam lubuk hatinya yang menangis dan menjerit. Meski airmatanya tak dapat mengalir.

Yes, it's frozen.

_Why don't he come to guard me?_

Sarung tangan lusuh yang membalut kedua telapak tangannya tidak memberi perlindungan maksimal pada dirinya. Ia menatap kedua sarung tangan itu, yang mulai robek karena terlalu sering ia gunakan. Gadis berambut coklat itu mengepal kedua tangannya erat, menghindari angin dingin menembus pada tulangnya. Ia mencoba untuk tetap mengambang dalam udara yang dingin tak tertahankan. Pikirannya kembali mengawang pada rumah yang kering dan hangat, sambil ia menanggalkan setiap kain basah dari tubuhnya dan menggantinya dengan pakaian dari dalam lemari.

Kedua matanya sayu, terlalu lelah, lelah menunggu nasib yang terus mengombang-ambing hidupnya, yang pernah terasa begitu sempurna. Kantung kecil pakaiannya hanya terisi beberapa koin receh dan selembar uang kertas, yang bahkan tak pernah cukup untuk membawanya kembali ke rumah.

Ia mengambil telepon genggam dari sakunya, mengecek pesan atau panggilan yang mungkin masuk untuk menyelamatkannya.

No phone.

_I'm tired of believing.._

Nafas gadis itu memendek. Tubuhnya sudah tak dapat menahan alam yang menyiksanya sendari tadi. Perlahan namun pasti, serpihan salju mulai membekukan tubuhnya, membuat tubuhnya kehilangan rasa. Kali ini, ia menyerah. Untuk kesekian kalinya ia memaksakan tubuh ringkihnya menembus malam yang ganas demi lembaran kertas yang dapat menjamin kelangsungan hidupnya, setidaknya menjaganya tetap hidup, walau hanya sekejap mata. Ia lelah mengutuki dunia yang kejam dan tak berbelas kasihan, bahkan hanya pada dirinya.

Hembusan asap memabukkan mengelilingi ruang penciumannya, yang bermuara dari gadis-gadis asing lain di sekelilingnya. Dunia yang fana. Asap yang membawa pada bualan buaian semu, penuh candu. Gadis itu terhipnotis. Ia merasa tubuh ringannya melayang dan mengawang. Haruskah ia kembali ke pelukan ibunya, jauh di tanah air yang sudah tak mungkin disentuhnya? Ia melayang kembali, sambil menatap nanar pada gadis-gadis berbaju minim di sekitarnya. Atau haruskah ia menjual cintanya pada pria-pria asing untuk kenikmatan sekejap, seperti gadis-gadis di sekitarnya?

Yes, it's too cold..

_Is this the time for me?_

Udara berhembus semakin dingin. Menit demi menit telah berlalu dari tengah malam. Tumpukan salju mulai menebal. Menutupi bagian atas sepatu bootsnya. Keping demi keping kristal berjatuhan di atas tubuhnya yang tertutup salju yang dingin, seiring dengan langkah kaki gadis-gadis yang menginggalkannya sendirian, diiringi tawa menggoda yang dipaksakan dan seringaian penuh nafsu. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya, menerawang jauh kedalam hati kecil yang tersisa darinya dan berharap hidup yang lebih baik dari ini.

Kesadaran mulai menghilang dari dirinya yang kini berdiri lunglai sendirian di tepi jalan. Deru mesin mobil terakhir telah menjemput gadis terakhir yang ada di sampingnya beberapa saat lalu. Tak akan pernah ada yang menjemputnya, ia bukan bagian dari dunia gemerlap mereka. ia hanya gadis biasa, yang merindukan mimpinya untuk kembali padanya. Ia hanya gadis yang merindukan pelukan hangat, bukan sebuah pelukan penuh nafsu yang berakhir dengan uang dan dosa. Ia menunggu. Menunggu uluran tangan Tuhan untuk memeluknya. Meskipun udara dingin ini pasti mengurungkan niat malaikat untuk membawanya pergi dari tempat yang kejam ini.

There's not even an Angel that will fly and catch me...

Tanpa ia sadari, tubuhnya telah terbaring lemah. Pandangannya samar dan buram. Ia tahu ini adalah waktunya, akhir penderitaannya. Ia berusaha tersenyum, menerima akhir dari sandiwara dunia yang begitu menyakitkan. Sebuah panggung distopia.

_Yes, this is the end._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_No, he will come to save you._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

...ei

.

.

.

...hei

.

.

.

"Hei, kau sudah sadar?"

Gadis itu mengerjapkan matanya, ketika disadarinya ada suara seseorang yang asing di telinganya. Kedua irisnya menatap sosok yang duduk di sampingnya. Seseorang yang entah kenapa, memberi rasa nyaman saat kedua mata mereka saling menatap. Wajah itu, wajah yang tegas dan penuh perhitungan. Kedua matanya yang berwarna coklat terang, seperti segelas coklat panas yang pernah ia idamkan.

Hangat.

Pria itu menghembuskan nafas lega saat dilihatnya gadis itu sudah sadar, sambil tetap duduk di kursinya tepat di samping kasur. Gadis itu menggerakkan tubuhnya yang terasa ngilu untuk duduk.

"–Akh!" Gadis itu menjerit tertahan saat persendiannya bergeser. Pria itu berdiri panik.

"Hei! Tidak perlu memaksakan, tidur lagi saja sana.." ucap pria itu asal.

.

.

.

"Aku... ini dimana?"

_Really?_

"Kau ini, masa tidak ingat?! Kemarin aku menemukanmu tak sadarkan diri di trotoar saat pulang lembur. Lagipula kau itu apa-apaan sih?! Tengah malam di musim salju berdiri di trotoar, hanya pakai baju seadanya begitu. Kalau kau diculik bagaimana?! Atau kalau kau mati kedinginan bagaimana? Lalu–" Pria itu berucap panjang lebar sambil berdiri dengan tangan tersilang di depan dada. Persis seperti ibu rumah tangga yang melihat putrinya pulang malam. Gadis itu tersenyum lebar.

Pria itu merasa ocehannya tidak didengar oleh gadis di depannya. Ia berhenti mengoceh dan menautkan kedua alisnya dengan jengkel. Ia menarik sebuah nafas panjang, siap menyemburkan ocehannya yang selanjutnya. Namun kalimat-kalimat itu terurung keluar dari mulutnya ketika kedua iris coklat terangnya melebar menangkap refleksi gadis itu. Ia tersenyum tulus padanya. Wajah yang manis.

Deg...

"Terimakasih.." ucap gadis itu padanya. Jantung pria itu berdegup dengan irama cepat yang aneh. Semburat merah muncul di kedua pipi yang tegas pria itu. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka. Kedua matanya tidak berhenti menatap gadis yang tidak ia kenal sama sekali, yang kini masih tersenyum tulus padanya. Membuatnya salah tingkah.

"A... ah iya, bukan masalah..." pria itu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, refleks unntuk menyembunyikan perasaan aneh yang mendadak muncul seiring ia menatap gadis itu lebih lama.

Beberapa saat berlalu dalam keheningan. Gadis itu merasa udara dingin mulai menggigiti tubuhnya lagi. Ia hendak menarik selimutnya ketika kedua bola matanya tanpa sengaja melihat lembaran pakaian yang menempel pada tubuhnya. Ia terkejut.

"I... ini... " gadis itu menatap horor campur ketakutan pada pria itu. Kedua irisnya berkaca-kaca saat ia menyadari bahwa pakaian ini bukan miliknya sama sekali. Kemeja putih yang sangat longgar dan celana panjang yang juga kebesaran. Pria itu menatapnya panik.

"Te.. tenang dulu! Yang mengganti pakaianmu bukan aku! Kemarin sepupuku yang menginap di rumahku yang mengganti pakaianmu, tapi sekarang ia sudah pulang." Pria itu menjelaskan semampunya, namun keadaan tidak membaik. Gadis itu malah beringsut dan menghindar sambil mengeratkan selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Pria itu mendesah pelan.

"Haa... sudahlah, kalau kau tak percaya, kau bisa telepon sendiri. Nih, pakai saja telepon genggamku!" pria itu menyodorkan tangannya sambil menggoyang-goyangkan telepon genggam itu asal, memberi gestur aku-tidak-peduli dengan mata terpejam jengkel.

Gadis itu menatap gestur kesal yang ditujukan pria itu padanya. Ia merasa bersalah telah menuduh pria yang bahkan telah menyelamatkannya.

_Yes._

Gadis itu mendekat ke arah uluran tangan pria itu. Ia dapat menangkap sekilas deskripsi dalam tampilan kontak di layar telepon genggam yang terlihat mahal di tangan pria itu.

**Ymir**

** +62xx-xxx-xxx-xxx**

Terdapat sebuah foto dalam deskripsi itu. Foto seorang gadis berwajah datar dengan bintik-bintik di wajahnya dan mata yang menatap bosan.

He was telling the truth...

"Maaf aku sudah menuduhmu.." Gadis itu menundukkan wajahnya. Ia malu sekali, seakan ia tidak tahu berterima kasih. Pria itu membuka kedua matanya. Senyum hangat kembali muncul dari bibirnya.

"Iya, tidak apa-apa. Sudah sewajarnya seorang gadis akan bertingkah seperti itu." Pria itu tersenyum, membuat sudut-sudut bibir tipis gadis itu ikut tertarik ke atas. Menimbulkan aura hangat yang saling menguar dari masing-masing insan yang terhanyut dalam pesona masing-masing. Membuat waktu bergulir lebih lambat. Menumbuhkan rasa satu sama lain. Perasaan yang tak dapat terlukis oleh apapun. Dan hanya hati yang dapat menjelaskan semuanya.

"Hei, sepertinya air panas yang kubuat sudah menggolak. Aku akan membuatkanmu coklat panas." Pria itu memecah keheningan. Gadis itu bangkit dan berusaha berdiri. Ada suatu kekuatan yang membuat tubuhnya menjadi lebih kuat dalam sekejap.

Maybe him..

_Do you believe now?_

"Aku ikut!" ucap gadis itu cepat. Pria itu mengerutkan alisnya dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya disertai mata yang menatap tajam.

"Tidak, kau istirahat saja. Nanti akan kubawakan kemari."

"Pokoknya aku akan membantumu." Gadis itu balas menatap tajam sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya sebal. Pria itu mendesah panjang dengan pasrah.

"Yasudahlah kalau kau memaksa. Ayo!"

_Yes._

"Oya, siapa namamu?" tanya pria itu.

Namaku?

"Sasha Blaus, senang berkenalan denganmu." Ucap gadis bernama Sasha itu dengan riang disertai cengiran lebar. Pria itu ikut melebarkan senyumnya.

"Nama yang bagus." Ucap pria itu tulus. Semburat merah muncul dari pipi Sasha. Ia merasa salah tingkah saat pria itu memujinya. Ia memilin ujung kemejanya yang sangat kebesaran itu, untuk mengatasi perasaan gugup dan detak jantung yang semakin cepat.

"Te –terimakasih.. kalau begitu, siapa namamu?"

Gadis itu balik bertanya pada pria di depannya. Pria itu masih tersenyum. Ia mengulurkan tangan besarnya ke depan tubuh Sasha.

"Jean Kirschtein. Senang berkenalan denganmu."

Jean...

_I believe in You_

Sasha menjabat tangan itu dan menggenggamnya erat. Begitu pula dengan Jean yang ikut menggenggam balik tangan itu dengan erat. Mereka melepaskan salam formal mereka. diiringi dengan keadaan yang agak canggung diantara mereka.

Jean kembali menggenggam tangan Sasha dan menariknya. Gadis itu cukup terkejut namun ia merasa ia tidak perlu berusaha melepas genggaman tangan itu. Karena tangan itu, hangat, dan memberi perlindungan. Jean sama sekali tidak menatap Sasha, untuk menghindari gadis itu menyadari wajahnya yang sudah memerah sempurna. Ia bahkan tidak tahu bahwa sosok dalam genggamannya pun ada dalam kondisi yang sama dengannya.

It's warm..

Mereka berjalan beriringan. Meninggalkan ruang tidur menuju dapur dengan jemari yang bertautan dan saling memberi kehangatan. Lembaran naskah sudah menuju bagian epilog. Tidak ada lagi panggung sandiwara dengan tema distopia yang akan ditayangkan. Tidak ada lagi panggung sandiwara yang dipenuhi air mata. Tirai besar telah ditutup. Dan akan segera terbuka dalam waktu dekat, untuk menayangkan kisah lain yang penuh kebahagiaan.

.

.

.

.

_Because, he's my Guardian Angel_

.

.

.

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

**Author's note :**

**NGOK BANGET ASTAGAAAAA! Halo minna-san, sudah lama kita tidak berjumpa, bagaimana kabarnya? Yaah saya tahu kabar kalian pasti baik-baik saja :3 (amin) saya kembali dengan fic yang seperti sudah saya bilang, NGOK BANGET! Kenapa? Soalnya saya bener-bener maksa bgt pengen publish fict yang tidak senonoh ini (?) *woyingetupdateLu!* *malahpublishficbaru,bukannyaapdet*. oya buat yang udah baca tapi ga ngerti storylinenya, jadi ceritanya si Sasha itu mahasiswa yang sekolah jauh banget demi mengejar cita-cita. Tapi dia itu kehabisan duit dan ia memang dateng bukan dari keluarga berada. Sasha memutuskan buat pergi dan menghilang dari keluarganya. Dan dia siang malem kerja banting tulang. **

**Nah di fic ini diceritain di suatu malem dia udah ga kuat buat kerja dan ngikutin shift malam. Dia berdiri di trotoar tuh nunggu jemputan yang ngebawa ke tempat kerja (semacam pabrik gitulah). Tau kan kalo dunia malem itu banyak cewek-cewek kutip, nah dia tuh kebetulan ngantri deket cewek-cewek itu. Mereka ngisep kokain (atau apalah) dan asepnya itu nimbulin halusinasi. Karena sasha kehabisan duit, ia mulai berhalunisasi 'gue mending pulang kampung aja atau jadi cewek kayak mereka ya?' gituu. Dan di tengah racauannya dia pingsan karena kecapean dan kedinginan gara-gara Cuma pake baju yang udah lusuh dan kurang bisa melindungi tubuhnya sendiri. Nah disitulah Jean-yang-ganteng-banget-itu dateng menyelamatkan Sasha. Ah so sweeeeeet! Coba kalo saya punya pacar kayak gitu kayaknya bakalan seneng banget deh, muhehehhe :p**

**Oya, sebenernya fic ini inspired by Ed Sheeran. Yah, penyanyi yang suaranya menurut saya bagus bgt ini emang sangat inspired bgt. Jadinya saya bisa nulis fic ini dengan aman dan nyaman (?).**

**Thanks for reading my fic. Maaf kalo tidak memuaskan *bowed*. Selamat berjumpa di fict selanjutnya :3**

**Regards,**

**Breznska**


End file.
